


The quiet ones are always the most successful (with the ladies)

by addisonackerman



Series: The quiet ones are always the hottest (and kinkiest) books [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chicago Red Stars, Coach Mark Parsons, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mikasa is more masculine than feminine, Mikasas parents, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Portland Thorns, Post-Time Skip Mikasa Ackerman, Post-time skip characters, Professional Soccer player Mikasa Ackerman, Professional Soccer player Ymir, Short-Haired Mikasa Ackerman, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addisonackerman/pseuds/addisonackerman
Summary: After Mikasa leaves you and her friends and heads to Portland to play for the Portland Thorns, you and the rest of your friends finish college without her. You find yourself sharing a profession with your long time best friend Sasha Braus. Due to you traveling a lot, you find yourself running into Mikasa Ackerman again. What happens then?Time skip Mikasa x Fem!ReaderAll characters in this story are 19+.This is the second book to my first book, 'The quiet ones are always the hottest (and kinkiest)'.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir side, Mikasa Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer side
Series: The quiet ones are always the hottest (and kinkiest) books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216856
Comments: 46
Kudos: 194





	1. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Due to very popular demand, here is the sequel. This chapter is a bit on the shorter side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this out as quick as possible. Hope you like it.

_Time-skip three years. (You and your friends have all finished college.)_

"Turn your head a little to the left." Armin, your camera man instructed, making a motion with his hand.

You obliged, turning your head a bit, Sasha was seated behind you, one of her arms around your waist and her head on your shoulder. Armin smiled when the placement was good. "Perfect ladies!" he exclaimed, taking pictures with a snap of his camera flash, the make up artists and special effects workers standing next to him, watching the photoshoot intently.

Armin took one last picture and stood up straight, stepping over to you two and switching your poses. "All right, Y/N, if you don't mind stepping off to the side with me, I'm going to take some solo pictures of Sasha for her part of the magazine." the blonde boy said, holding a hand out to you and lifting you off of the floor.

You smiled at him, "Sure,"

He grabbed a white chair from the side, placing it in the center of the background and letting Sasha sit on it. He stepped back to his camera, you following him and standing next to him, adjusting the straps of the red dress you were wearing. "Sasha, give me sensual," Armin ordered, leaning down to look in his camera lens.

Armin smiled, "Amazing! Yes!" he took multiple pictures. "Perfect!" 

He stepped away from his camera again, a make-up artist stepping in front of you for a moment to reapply some smudged lipstick due to you wiping your hand over your face on accident.

"Okay Sasha, that was perfect. Y/N, it's your turn for your solo shots." Armin said.

You nodded at him, thanking the make-up artist and switching with Sasha, taking a seat on the chair. "Alright now, give me sultry," Armin instructed, leaning down by his camera and looking into the lens. "Beautiful!" he exclaimed, taking multiple photos as you gave him what he wanted.

He took one last shot and backed away, clapping his hands together joyfully. "Amazing shoot ladies! You may all go back to your make-up artists and get cleaned up, you may head home." he said to the other models, coming up to your and Sasha and wrapping his arms around you both. "Amazing job guys, what do ya say? Bar tonight? It's our first time in Oregon, we should go out an explore. I think Jean is out with some of his teammates so we can ask him to meet up with us. And Eren's at the apartment, we could get him to go." he offered.

"Thanks for the offer Armin, but I think me and Y/N are just gonna go home. She seems kind of tired." Sasha replied, patting the boy on the head and pointing a finger at you.

Armin nodded in understanding, sending you two a smile before scurrying off. You stepped into the room your make-up artist was at, taking a seat and leaning back.

Time had passed, you and your friends finished college. Jean had pursued his baseball career, being a pitcher for the Atlanta Braves, which fitted him amazingly well. He was in a relationship with a man named Marco Bott, true love at its finest.

Armin had went on with photography, being you and Sasha's main photographer. You were happy about that, wherever you and Sasha went, Armin and Eren followed, it was nice to have friends around you all the time, especially with you and Sasha being models, you travelled a lot. Sasha recovered from her injury about two years ago, finally getting out of the wheelchair, but being told by her doctor to be careful. Connie and Sasha were still together, he was a real estate agent, you didn't understand why, but he liked the job, it made him bank.

Ymir, like Mikasa, was drafted to the Chicago Red Stars, going pro in the NWSL, being Mikasa's opponent. The two were still best friends despite being on different teams, they talked everyday since Mikasa left three years ago. They spent time together whenever they could.

Ymir and Historia were still together, Ymir popped the big question a few weeks ago, their wedding would be in November, you were dreading it, since you'd most likely have to see Mikasa. Historia, being the persistent woman she is, bought the Chicago Red Stars team, so she and Ymir would always be close together. They had a house together back in Chicago, they were both very happy.

As for Mikasa, she was married. Married to a woman named Moriah Herold, both of the keeping their last names. By the looks of articles on the internet, the two looked quite happy in their relationship. The two had met when Mikasa first arrived at Portland, Moriah accidentally running into Mikasa and injuring her arm, which led them to spend more time together than they should've, making them fall in love. Sasha tried to drag you to their wedding, but you refused to go.

Mikasa was VERY successful at the moment, winning two of three NWSL championships she had been in, Ymir's team snagging the most recent one from her in a respectful 2-1 loss. 

You tried to forget Mikasa, but you couldn't. Your feelings had mostly faded due to you not seeing her anymore, but yet you still felt jealously scorch through your veins every time a picture of her and Moriah came up.

You were stuck in your thoughts as your make-up artist wiped your make-up off. "Got something on your mind?" he asked you.

"Nothing important. What about you? Ask Onyankopon out yet?" You teased, smiling at the man as he wiped your lipstick off.

The brown haired man in front of you blushed and stepped away, throwing the make-up wipe in the trash. "No.."

"Come on Ethan! Onyankopon is perfect! You have to ask him out before someone else does. What are you waiting for? He's handsome, he's sweet, and he absolutely adores you! You have to ask him out before I do." you said.

"He is perfect," Ethan sighed dreamily. "But I just feel like he doesn't like me back. I'm in love with him and I don't want to ruin our relationship." he traced a heart over his pale skin, smiling as he wrote his and Onyankopon's name onto his skin with an imaginary brush.

"Well you better ask him out quick, someone else may swoop in and snatch him up. I'm out, Sasha is waiting for me. See ya babes." you wiggled your fingers at him, slipping out of the door.

-

Mikasa stepped into her house, removing her leather jacket and hanging it on the coat rack next to the door, swiping her wet hair out of her face. She had just got back from a long practice. "I'm home!" she called out into the large house, she could faintly smell steak.

Her dog, Jovi, came rushing down the stairs and barreling towards her, jumping up onto her and greeting her with loud barks. "Hey Jovi." Mikasa smiled, rubbing the German Shepards back and grimacing when the dog licked over her face.

Footsteps approached her, and she looked up. "Hey," she smiled, stepping forward and wrapping her wife in a hug, relaxing into Moriah's touch.

Moriah laughed as Mikasa stuffed her nose into her neck, "Hey babe, how was practice?"

"Tough, but fun." Mikasa answered, feeling Jovi jump onto her legs again. "I missed you," Mikasa huffed out, pulling away from the hug and placing small kisses to the side of her wife's face.

Moriah giggled at the contact, feeling one of Mikasa's hands come up and thread through her black hair, scratching at the back of her head. "Come on, I know you're hungry. I made your favorite."

Mikasa whined when as she was dragged to the kitchen, "But I'm tired," she pouted, but her eyes lit up when she saw the perfectly seasoned steak sitting before her.

"Let's hurry up and eat then so you can go to bed, I'm gonna go give Jovi his snack." Moriah said, placing a plate in front of Mikasa and giving her a kiss on the cheek before slipping away to feed their dog.

Mikasa dug into the food, grinning at the taste. She cut up a small piece of steak and stepped into the room where her dog was being fed, dropping the piece of steak into his dog boll and rubbing over his back. "He needs to be groomed." she observed, hands running over his fur. "I'll take him after practice on Tuesday." she finished, standing up straight again and walking back into the kitchen.

Moriah followed her, leaning on the kitchen island in front of Mikasa and grabbing a fork so she could take a bite of Mikasa's potatoes. "How's Mark doing?" she questioned Mikasa.

"Not sure to be honest, he was extra moody today, made us do more running than usual. Don't mind though, we'll need it if we plan on beating Chicago this season." She answered, swallowing a piece of steak.

Moriah smiled, leaning forward on her hand, "You were on ESPN again, your interview made quite the commotion." she said, grabbing the remote off of the counter and turning on the TV that was setup in the corner of their kitchen.

Jovi, who had just finished eating his snack, jumped up onto the stool beside Mikasa, sitting at the island with her. Mikasa hummed as she watched her interview play on the TV, comments being made about it by the people on screen. "At least no one is saying anything bad." she stood up, taking the last bite of her cooked carrots before washing her plate over the water in the sink and setting it into the dishwasher. 

Moriah hummed, packing up the rest of the food and setting it into the refrigerator. She threw a dog treat in Jovi's direction, letting him catch it in his mouth and jump down from his seat. She stepped over to Mikasa, wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her into an embrace. "Come on, let's go to bed. You're tired and you need sleep." Moriah said, dragging the taller girl out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Jovi following behind them.

Moriah opened the door to their bedroom, letting Jovi in first before dragging Mikasa to her bed, letting her fall onto it with a groan. "Tired," Mikasa mumbled, voice muffled by the sheets.

"You need to change," Moriah replied, throwing a pair of sweatpants at Mikasa before slipping on a pair of Mikasa's old soccer shorts and a tank top. Mikasa slowly changed and tackled Moriah onto the bed, settling herself in a starfish position on top of her, trapping her on the bed.

"Mikasa, I still have to do my nightly reading." 

Mikasa ignored her wife and wrapped an arm around her waist, reaching over onto their nightstand and turning off the lamp, leaving them in the darkness. "Sleep." she muttered, pulling the covers over them and resting her head against Moriah's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Moriah laughed softly and threaded her fingers through Mikasa's short hair, scratching at her scalp and letting her head fall back against her pillow.

-

You woke up to the feeling of Connie’s hand over your face and Sasha’s head at your butt. You groaned and tried to turn over, but Sasha’s body prevented you from doing so.

You groaned, “Guys, you have your own bed,” you pushed Connie’s hand off of your face.

You forced Sasha off of you, accidentally sending her tumbling off the bed and falling onto the floor with a loud thump. “Shit!” you heard Sasha yell.

Connie’s eyes opened at the sound of her yelling, he climbed over top of you, shoving you out of the way and peering over the side of the bed at his girlfriend. “Sash’? You okay?”

You placed your feet onto his back, shoving him off the bed too, making him fall on top of Sasha. “Ow! What the fuck!” he exclaimed.

“Connie, I love you, but your crushing my arm, please get off of me.” Sasha said, voice still laced with sleep and her arm struggled under Connie’s body.

”Sorry Sash’.” He apologized, getting off of her and standing up, stretching his arms over his head.

Armin knocked on the door to your room in the hotel, you threw the sheets off of you and stood up, stepping over Sasha and opening the door, Armin stood with a smile on his face. Dressed in a Nike crewneck and a white button up underneath, white vans on his feet and jeans over his legs. “Hello sleeping beauty.” he greeted with a smile.

“Hi Armin,” you greeted back, giving him a sleepy smile and wiping your eyes.

Armin slipped in your hotel room, “You guys have a photo shoot for Vogue in four hours. Up up! Let’s go! I’m hungry and Eren’s waiting for me in the car, get up and get dressed. Connie you come too.” the blonde boy said, throwing a waffle at Sasha, hitting her square in the face. He slipped out of the room, waving goodbye and heading down the hallway.

Connie stood up, grabbing his clothes and stepping into the bathroom to give you and Sasha privacy. You put on some casual clothes, grabbing a hoodie and following Sasha and Connie out the door when they were ready.

The three of you walked through the lobby, leaving the hotel and walking towards Armin's car, where he and Eren were jamming out to some type of song in the front seat. Armin saw you guys approaching and he unlocked the car, letting you guys pile into the backseat. "Ready guys?" he asked.

You nodded your head, "Are we getting something to eat?" 

Eren smiled, "Yup! There's a really nice restaurant by the river someone told me about, we are gonna go try it." he answered.

The drive to the restaurant took about fifteen minutes from your hotel, but you wouldn't have to wait for seating because Armin made a reservation. One of the waiters walked your group too your table, everyone sitting down and picking up their menus.

"I need to go to the bathroom, where is it?" You asked, placing your hoodie on the back of your chair.

"Um," Armin looked around. "Oh! It's over there, to the left of the kitchen." he pointed in the direction behind him.

You smiled and thanked him, sliding away from your friends and hurrying to the bathroom. You went to open the door, but a the door opened before you could touch it, and you slammed into a hard body, sending you straight to the floor.

"Fucking shit," you mumbled under your breath, grasping at your head. "Who the fuck-" you looked up, to see Mikasa standing over you, somehow looking more muscular than she was the last time you saw her. She hadn't grown at all, still standing at 5'10, and her hair was the same, but something about her seemed different. She wore a tight black t-shirt and some jeans, a white jacket over her shoulders and a pair of vans over her feet. Black cross earrings hung from her ears, despite her not being religious. 

A gasp fell from your lips, your eyes looking down to her hand, where her wedding ring lay on her ring finger. She tilted her head at you, examining you and stepping closer, now towering fully over your body before holding a hand out to you. "I apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going." 

You slowly grabbed onto her strong hand, letting her pull you to your feet. Mikasa slightly smiled to herself when she realized you were still wearing the ring and necklace she gave you. The two of you stopped and just stared at each other for a moment, Mikasa's eyes involuntarily dropping to your lips.

"Um.." she let go of your hand, standing up straight. 

"Sorry," you whispered.

"Mikasa? You okay?" Moriah asked, stepping around the corner, it seemed that Mikasa may have taken a little too long.

"Y-yes, sweetheart." Mikasa replied, not taking her eyes off of you. "I was just on my way back." 

Moriah stopped, eyeing you for a moment before smiling. "Okay well, foods getting cold." she said, sending you a small smile before trudging away.

Mikasa stepped away from you, gulping and sending you a nod, turning and walking down the hallway, sending you one last look. You clenched your fists and stepped into the bathroom.

Mikasa walked back to her table, sitting back down in front of her wife. "You okay? Who'd you run into?" Moriah asked, taking a bite of her pancakes.

Mikasa looked up from her plate, "Yeah, just an acquaintance from college." 

Moriah smiled, "Okay, just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked a little startled."

"I'm okay,"

-

"Nice job girls!" Armin exclaimed, taking the last picture and standing up straight, packing up his camera.

Sasha stood up, bringing you with her. “Y/N, are you okay?” she asked.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” 

Sasha shrugged, “You look a little, I don’t know, bothered?”

You gave her a smile and a pat on the cheek, “I’m okay. You don’t worry about me.” she nodded at you and turned away, heading towards her make-up artist. 

You saw Ethan approaching you, he stopped in front of you and squinted his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he questioned.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, dragging you over to his chair and setting you down in it. “Talk.” he said.

”You know that person I told you about, the one that I was with in college but she ended up leaving?"

He nodded, wiping off your eyeliner. "Well, I ran into her again, earlier this morning." you explained.

"Ah, old feelings?"

You nodded, "It's stupid. She's married now anyway, I was kind of hoping I wouldn't run into her while we are here."

"Who is this mystery woman?" He asked, taking a seat in front of you.

"Mikasa Ackerman.." you whispered.

Ethan's head perked up and his eyes widened. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you got to date _and_ have sex with Mikasa Ackerman?! That's literally almost anyone's dream!" he exclaimed, hands grabbing your shoulders.

"Wait, but aren't you gay?" 

"The gayest, but she's hot. No lie." He smiled. "You do realize you dated one of the biggest woman's soccer stars in the entire world, right?"

"Yes Ethan, I do."

"What was it like dating her?! Was she sweet? Did she take you out to dinner every week? Did she buy you expensive jewelry and kiss you goodnight? Did she-" You held up a hand to stop him.

"Ethan, slow down." you laughed, patting his shoulder. "She was sweet, yes. But I prefer we don't talk about it, things ended messy between us and I don't want to bring back unwanted feelings."

He smiled warmly at you, "Of course, sorry." he looked away for a moment. "Okay but how was she in bed? Rate one out of ten."

"Ethan!"

"Sorry!"

Armin entered the room, "Y/N, Eren and Connie want to go to a bar, you down?" he asked, sending Ethan a friendly wave.

"Now? It's only six though." you replied, looking up to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, he said he's craving bourbon for some reason, Sasha is going too, if you were wondering. Ethan you're coming too."

"Alright, let's go." You said, grabbing your purse and dragging Ethan out of the room.

Sasha skipped up behind you, jumping onto your back with a laugh. You stumbled forward, grasping onto her thighs and turning your head, sending her a glare. "Sasha, you can't just jump onto me like that, I could've fallen forward." you scolded, standing up straighter and following Armin out of the main studio.

Sasha just smiled and kissed your cheek, leaning her head against yours. "You wouldn't let me fall, I trust you." she played with the collar of your shirt. "You sure you're okay? You can talk to me, I know I'm not the best listener, but I'm willing to listen to you." she asked you.

"I'll tell you later, I just want to get drunk and dance with somebody."

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Ethan yelled eagerly, raising his hand in the air and jumping up and down.

You laughed and placed Sasha back onto the ground, "Okay," you pushed Sasha into the backseat of Armin's car, sliding in beside her with Ethan on her left, Connie in the very back.

Nicki Minaj blasted through the speakers of Armin's Chevy Tahoe as he drove to the bar. Almost crashing the car due to one of Eren's flailing hands hitting him in the face.

Armin parked the car, "We're here. For the record, I'm not paying." he said, getting out and leaving his wallet in the center console. You walk up to the bar, but Eren stops abruptly when he reaches the entrance.

"Floch?!" Eren yells, making an orange haired boy turn around, his eyes widening at the sight of Eren.

"Eren?! What are you doing here?" Floch asks, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm visiting with my boyfriend and other friends, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. Armin. Um, I live here! I thought you knew that?" Floch answers.

Eren shakes his head, you and your other friends approaching. Armin's eyes darkened at the sight of Floch. "Oh, hello Floch." he sneers, a fake smile on his face.

"Hello, Armin." Floch narrows his eyes at the shorter blonde boy. 

You and Eren just looked at each other, "Haha okay!" you laughed nervously, grabbing Eren and Armin, "If you'll excuse us, we want to drink." you said, sending Floch a smile before dragging Eren and Armin inside. 

Ethan stared at Floch while he walked inside behind Sasha and Connie, "Call me," he whispered, making a phone with his thumb and pinky, putting up to his ear and winking at Floch.

You showed a man your ID's, letting him lead you to the bar. "Six shots of tequila please." you told the bartender. "Oh and a shot of bourbon for this guy!" you added, pointing to Eren next to you.

Armin sat next to you and away from Eren, narrowing his eyes at the long haired man. "Armin," you whispered, passing him a shot of tequila. "Are you jealous?"

His head turned towards you. "Hm? Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"You kinda looked like you wanted to murder that guy, just making sure." you replied, downing your shot of tequila and passing it to the bartender, opting for him to give you more.

Armin handed you his shot, not in the mood to drink at the moment, watching as you gulped it down. "If you throw up on me I'm leaving." he said, eyeing you as you drank the next tequila shot the bartender filled up for you.

"Hey, if I throw up on anyone I'll make sure it's Floch." you laughed, feeling Ethan come up behind you and take one of Eren's shots.

Loud commotion came from the left side of the bar, a group of people sitting at a corner booth laughing their asses off. You felt like your head was going to explode from the noise of them laughing with the added on loud music in the background. 

"Hey!" Sasha yelled over to the group. "Your laughing is louder than the music! Do us all a favor and shut the fuck up!" 

The group laughed even louder, a girl in a black leather jacket standing up from her spot at the booth, sauntering over to you and your friends. "Sasha Braus," the girl laughed, "Oh how good it is to see you."

Sasha tilted her head, "Mikasa?" she then smiled, jumping from her seat and running to attack Mikasa in a hug. "Mikasa!" she exclaimed.

Connie smiled brightly and joined the hug, patting Mikasa's head. "It's good to see you, Mika'!" he beamed.

Your mouth hung open while Armin and Eren walked over to give their friend a hug and greeting. Ethan leaned over to whisper in your ear, "Wow, she's even hotter in person." he observed. You didn't talk, just watched as Mikasa greeted her friends, her eyes occasionally switching over to you for a moment. "I'm sensing you don't want to talk to her, let's go dance." Ethan said, grabbing your arm and dragging you to the dance floor.

Mikasa watched as you were pulled away, internally cursing to herself for not at least speaking with you. "Mikasa!" Meghan Klingenberg was suddenly at her side, an arm wrapped around the black-haired girls shoulders. "Cmon', Lindsey got us some shirley temples."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, just saying hi to some friends." Mikasa replied, smiling at Meghan.

Meghan patted her shoulder, "Alright, hurry up before Adriana drinks them all."

You danced with Ethan, your hands clasped in his as his eyes searched the party. "Do you think Onyankopon is here?" he asked.

You felt Sasha come up behind you, her arms wrapping around your waist and dancing with you. "No, I don't think so. Isn't he in Seattle at the moment?" you answered, your eyes looking around.

Ethan sighed, suddenly not feeling like dancing to the upbeat song playing in the back. "You could always hook up with Floch, he's been looking at you a lot tonight." Sasha suggested, twisting you around and pulling you against her, leading you in a jumpy dance.

Ethan turned around and looked at Floch, to see the orange haired boy looking right back at him. Ethan sent him a flirty wink and a wiggle of his fingers, making Floch blush and look away. "I'm gonna go talk to him.." Ethan smiled, pulling away and stepping off the dance floor.

"Not gonna say hi to Mikasa?" Sasha asked.

"No. You know I can't, Sash'." 

Sasha just rolled her eyes and spun you around. "Babe, it's been three years, and she's married. What could go wrong? You could at least say hi."

"Mikasa and I spoke enough when I bumped into her earlier this morning." you said.

Sasha smiled wickedly, "You bumped into her and you didn't tell me? Was it like one of those cliché things where she lands on top of you and your lips accidentally touch?" she questioned, watching as a drunk Eren danced with a sober Armin, his arms pawing at Armin's waist.

"Sasha, she's married."

"Ooh, is her wife hot?"

"Shut up you idiot!" you smacked her on the back of the head.

"Sorry," Sasha apologized, spinning you around again. "I want more to drink, come with?"

You smiled and retracted your arms from her neck, "Hell yeah,"

She led you back over to the bar, slipping into a seat next to Connie and stealing one of the shots he and some guy were doing a drinking contest with. She slid the shot over to you, "Drink up, I have a feeling you'll need it."

Armin turned his head around, a drunk Eren leaning against him on the dance floor. His eyes landed on Ethan and Floch, making out in a booth with Ethan sitting on Floch's lap. Armin smiled knowing, turning his head back towards Eren, who had his face stuffed in Armin's neck. 

"Eren," Armin nudged his broad shoulders.

"Hmm," Eren hummed in response.

"Let's go sit in a booth, yeah? You look a little tired." Armin suggested, fixing his boyfriends man-bun.

Eren huffed, "Okay," he allowed himself to be dragged over to one of the booths, Armin laying him down in it and sitting next to him, grabbing a washcloth from the bartender and wetting it with some cold water.

Armin placed the washcloth over Eren's head, "You shouldn't drink this much."

Mikasa stepped over to the booth, throwing a pack of gummies at Armin's chest. "Give him those. They'll help the headache." she said, sitting across from them.

"And you just happen to have gummies with you?" 

"One of my teammates is a diabetic, I keep them on me just incase something happens and she needs some." Mikasa explained, leaning forward on her hands as she watched Armin hand feed Eren the gummies.

"Jesus fuck, why is everyone getting drunk?" Armin groaned, looking over to you, where you and Sasha laughed hysterically at something not even funny, the bartender standing in front of you with a confused face as you leaned your forehead against the bar, suddenly too drunk to even talk.

Mikasa looked at her phone, "It's almost nine, you guys should get back. I'm heading out soon too, Moriah is waiting for me at home." 

"Wait," Armin called out. "Do you mind, helping me? I'm pretty sure I'm the only sober person in the group I came here with, can you help me bring them out to the car?" he asked. 

Mikasa sighed, placing her phone back into her pocket. "Yeah, sure. I'll try and get Connie, Sasha, and Y/N back into the car. You get the others." she replied, walking over to the spot at the bar you and your friends were sitting at.

Connie leaned overtop of Sasha, slamming his hand down onto the bar while laughing. Mikasa sent the bartender a sympathetic look before placing a one hundred dollar bill down onto the table. "Keep the change." 

Mikasa grabbed your shoulders, pulling you out of your chair and standing you upright, letting you lean against her chest. She wrapped an arm around your waist, leaning under you and placing you over her shoulders, grunting at the weight.

She pulled Connie off of Sasha, grabbing his arms and pulling him away from the bar. "Hey uh, can you watch her for a minute? I'm gonna drop these idiots off in the car." Mikasa asked the bartender, referring to Sasha, earning a nod in response.

She dragged you and Connie out of the bar, to see Armin carrying a very drunk Ethan and putting him in the very backseat, Ethan calling out for Floch and Onyankopon. Eren sat asleep in the front passenger seat, his body tilted forward and his legs up on the dashboard.

Mikasa placed Connie in the backseat next to Ethan, buckling him in and stepping away to place you in front of him in the backseat. She buckled you in, wiping a piece of stray hair from your eyes. She smiled at you, your eyes were closed. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over your cheek, ruffling your hair before pulling away. 

"Armin, Sasha is still in there, the bartender is watching over her." Mikasa informed the blonde boy, making him nod.

"All right, I'll go get her. Have a good night, Mikasa."

"You too, Armin."


	2. Off day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of mature content consists in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this out early, this chapter had more to it but my laptop shut down in the middle of writing it so it didn't save, so here's this. Enjoy.

“Mikasa,” Moriah groaned, looking down at her on the bed.

A sleeping Mikasa rested between her legs, her head between Moriah’s thighs.

”Mikasa, come on, get up. I’ll be late for work, my boss won’t be happy.” Moriah nudged her wife, making Mikasa groan.

Mikasa huffed and turned, resting her head against Moriah’s stomach and wrapping her arms around her wife’s thighs. “No. Five more minutes.” Mikasa protested.

Moriah laughed and scratched at Mikasa’s scalp, “Baby, I know it’s your off day, but you’ve gotta let me get up.”

Mikasa pouted up at her, “But we never get to spend time with each other on my off days.” she whined.

”I know. I’m sorry.”

Mikasa thought for a moment before climbing up Moriah’s body. She placed a kiss to her wife’s cheek, dropping lower and kissing down her jaw.

”Mikasa.. what are you doing?”

”Distracting you so I can text your boss that you’re sick and can’t come in.” Mikasa answered, her right hand mindlessly reaching over onto their nightstand and grabbing Moriah’s phone.

Mikasa suddenly bit down on Moriah’s neck, making the other woman squeal and cling onto her. Mikasa looked at her phone out of the corner of her eye, texting Moriah’s boss with one hand while her other was rubbing at Moriah’s waist.

Mikasa finished typing the last word before hitting send, placing Moriah’s phone back down onto the nightstand. “There. Now you don’t have to go into work and we can continue to sleep in.” Mikasa placed one last kiss to Moriah’s neck before nudging her nose against the area and closing her eyes again.

Moriah sighed, “You know if my boss sees me in public with you I’ll never hear the end of it.”

”I’ll put him in his place. He needs to let you spend some quality time with your wife. We are gonna take Jovi on a walk in a little bit.” Mikasa replied.

“I have my hands full with you,” Moriah said, grinning down at her wife.

Mikasa just smiled and snuggled closer, “You do indeed. You should be used to it.”

“It’s almost seven, we need to get up anyways. I’ll go make some breakfast.” Moriah pushed Mikasa off of her and stood up from the bed, stretching out her arms and legs before walking out of the room.

Mikasa groaned, “Moriah!” she called out, patting the bed with her hand.

Mikasa huffed when she didn’t get a response, so she got out of bed. She walked down the stairs, Jovi in her arms. She saw Moriah at the stove, stirring pancake mix and humming softly to the faint sound of music coming from some of the speakers.

“You should let me cook for you, especially with everything going on with your mom right now.” Mikasa said, announcing her presence as she stepped into the kitchen and placed Jovi’s food bowl down onto the floor.

Moriah shook her head, “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

”How is your mom?” Mikasa asked, coming up behind Moriah and taking the wooden spoon from her.

Moriah leaned her head against Mikasa’s shoulder, watching as she stirred the pancake mix. “She’s... alright. I guess. I haven’t spoken to her in a few days.” Moriah answered.

”Have you talked to your brother?” Mikasa questioned.

”Yeah, talked to him last night. He said the kids didn’t take it well.” 

“Well I’m sure any kid would not be thrilled to know their grandma has stage four brain cancer.” Mikasa mumbled in response. “I’m really sorry.”

Moriah just crossed her arms and sighed, “Yeah, first my dad and now my mom, next thing you know it will be the kids.” 

Mikasa frowned and dropped the spoon, turning to wrap her arms around her wife’s waist. “Let’s hope not. I’m really sorry, baby.” she said, rubbing over Moriah’s back.

Moriah leaned her head against Mikasa’s chest, accepting the warmth Mikasa gave off. “How about this, I have next week completely off because the fields are being repainted. Do you want to go back to Richmond and see your mom?” Mikasa raised her eyebrows in suggestion, seeing Moriah’s head lift from her chest.

”Are you sure?” Moriah rubbed Mikasa’s cheek.

”Totally. I haven’t seen your mom in a while and I want to see her. We can take Jovi with us so he’s not alone while we’re gone.” Mikasa said, smiling at her wife.

Moriah grinned widely and brought Mikasa into an embrace. “Thank you,” she whispered into Mikasa’s shoulder.

”Of course. Now if you don’t mind letting go, the pancakes are getting cold.”

”Sorry.”

-

“Carla is a milf,” Jean said, taking a bite of his chicken.

”What the fuck is your problem?” Eren sneered. “We meet up with you once and you decide to talk about my mom? How does Marco even deal with you?”

Marco scratched the back of his neck, “I apologize. Usually it takes a little flick to the side of the head to knock some sense into him.” he said, turning and flicking the side of Jean’s head.

Jean and Marco had come to meet up with you and your friends while Jean’s baseball season was on hold, he had offered to take everyone out for dinner.

“Did I lie though?” 

“Nope, you didn’t.” Connie interjected, patting Jean on the shoulder.

”Connie, your girlfriend is sitting right next to you.” Armin said.

Connie shrugged and looked over to Sasha, “I’m sure she feels the same way.”

Sasha’s arm stopped moving as she was about to put a spoonful of soup into her mouth. “About what?” she asked.

”That Carla is a milf.”

”Oh, totally.”

”See,” Connie smiled, turning back to Eren and Armin. “I’m pretty sure everyone who meets your mom thinks the same thing.”

”Not me..” Armin muttered.

Eren shook his head and took a bite of his burger. “Whatever. For the record, I didn’t miss you _at all.”_ He says to Jean.

Jean smiled warmly at the boy, “Aw,” he mumbled.

You sat silently, playing tic tac toe with Sasha, her destroying the absolute shit out of you. Somehow she was amazing at the game.

An empty bowl that was filled with stir fry sat in front of you on the white clothed table, you scarfed your meal down in seconds.

”Well, Y/N missed me, right?” You heard Jean’s loud voice, feeling his strong hand reach over the table and ruffle your hair.

You pursed your lips and looked off to the side, “Mm, no.”

Jean feigned sadness, “Aw, that really hurts.” he placed a hand to his heart, finger poking at his chest. “Right in here.”

You laughed and took a bite out of Sasha’s bread. “We all missed you, Jean-boy.” you said.

Jean rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his chair, grabbing a spoonful of his chicken noodle soup and bringing it up to Marco’s mouth. “So, where’s Mikasa? Haven’t seen her in a while and I was hoping to catch up with her.” he asked, looking over to Eren and Armin.

Your face dropped at the mention of her name, and you stopped chewing on the bread in your mouth. 

“Um...” Sasha thought for a moment, “I _feel_ like we ran into her again but I honestly don’t remember.” she said, tapping a finger against her chin.

You hummed in agreement, honestly the only person who really remembered anything from the other night was Armin.

”Yeah, we did see her. You were just drunk out of your mind so you don’t remember.” Armin said to Sasha, sending a glare to Eren when the boy stole one of his fries. “Mikasa had to carry Connie and Y/N’s drunk asses out of the bar.” 

Jean laughed loudly. “Damn! So you don’t even remember seeing her?”

”No, I saw her before we went to the bar.” You commented.

Your friends heads turned towards you, even Sasha’s, despite you telling her last night at the bar, you didn’t even remember telling her. “You saw her before we went to the bar?” she asked astonished, Connie’s head perking over her shoulder.

”Yeah, I ran into her going to the bathroom when Eren took us to that restaurant.” You bit into a piece of cornbread.

Sasha’s eyes sparkled and she grabbed your wrist, “Oh my gosh! Did you guys kiss?” 

“Sasha, no-“

”Did you fall on top of her?! Did you have to brace your hands against her arms?! That’s so cute I-“

“Sasha!” You cut her off, your expression neutral. “No. She has a _wife._ I have no interest in being a home wrecker.”

Jean shrugged, “So like, you gonna be her mistress..?”

”Can you guys just shut up about her?! Jesus fucking christ, she told me to forget about her yet all you guys fucking do is bring her up twenty four seven. I’m trying to spend this four week trip peacefully, not having one of my exes involved. So just please talk about something else!” You exclaimed, hands rubbing your temples.

Your friends eyes widened, Jean shrinking in his seat at your outburst. Armin pursed his lips, “We understand. But she’s our best friend, we would like to talk to her from now and then.”

”We’ll keep her name on the DL when we’re talking about her.” Eren said, leaning over and patting your elbow.

You sighed and leaned forward on your hand, throwing your crayon back onto the table. “Thanks,” you mumbled in response.

Sasha patted your head, “Sorry, Y/N. Didn’t mean to overwhelm you like that.” she apologized, placing a kiss to your hair.

You huffed, caving in on the affection and letting a small smile slip. 

“So, who wants ice cream?”   
  


-

Mikasa stepped out of the bathroom, wet washcloth in hand and shirt thrown over her shoulder. She padded over to the bed where a naked, deeply flushed red Moriah lay.

Mikasa leaned over Moriah, running the washcloth over her sweaty forehead before dragging it down to clean her wife up.

”God,” Moriah shivered. “That vibrating tongue piercing is a _life saver.”_ she breathed out, legs feeling like jelly. She brought an arm up to cover her flushed face.

Mikasa smirked, lifting one of her wife’s legs, placing it on her shoulder and cleaning underneath her thigh. “Yeah, it works wonders.” she agreed, turning and placing a kiss to Moriah’s ankle. “Hopefully that makes you feel somewhat better.”

Moriah lifted her head and smiled at Mikasa, “A lot. Thank you,” 

“Of course.” Mikasa smiled, removing the other girls leg from her shoulder and leaning down to kiss her.

Moriah examined Mikasa’s face when she pulled away from the kiss. “You okay?” she quietly asked.

Mikasa raised her eyebrows, nodding her head and standing up from the bed, adjusting the waistband of her sweatpants.

”You sure?” 

“Mhm.” Mikasa hummed in response, throwing the washcloth into the laundry basket. “I’m okay.” 

Moriah was unconvinced. She sat up on the bed, wincing at the pain that shot through her core, leaning against the wooden headboard of their bed. “Come talk to me.” she encouraged, grabbing the comforter and pulling it over her body, effectively covering her bare chest.

Mikasa sighed and turned around, pulling her black tank top over her head and climbing into bed with Moriah. She leaned her head against Moriah’s chest, enjoying the faint sound of her beating heart. A sound she always wanted to hear.

”What’s up?” Moriah questioned softly, running her fingers through Mikasa’s silky black hair, scratching at her scalp.

Mikasa mumbled and pulled down the covers, exposing Moriah’s breasts and stuffing her face into them, smiling at the warmth they gave off.

Moriah smiled, “Mikasa.. you can’t avoid your feelings. If somethings wrong you gotta tell me.” 

“What if you’re next?” Mikasa blurted.

”Hm?”

”You’re grandmother had brain cancer, and now it’s your mom. What if you’re next?”

Moriah grinned softly at the worry in her wife’s eyes. “Sweetheart,” she started, removing Mikasa’s face from her chest. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine, and hopefully so will my mom.”

Mikasa pouted, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the tan skin between Moriah’s collarbones. “I’m sorry.” she muttered, rutting her cheek against her wife’s soft skin.

"Why don't we go take Jovi on that walk, yeah?" Moriah suggested, trying to change the subject.

Mikasa nodded, "You can stay here, if you want. Just incase your boss sees you."

"No, I want to go. I think its unlikely for my boss to see me if he's at work. And I don't want you to deal with Jovi on your own." Moriah protested.

"Are you okay to walk? Cus', you know.." Mikasa trailed off, standing up from the bed and pointing at Moriah's legs underneath the covers.

"I should be okay once we get going, you're carrying me down the stairs though." Moriah smirked, grabbing onto Mikasa's hands and pulling herself up from the bed. "We'll take a shower once we get back."

Mikasa nodded and handed Moriah a pair of joggers and a white tank top, putting on her shoes and grabbing Jovi's leash. She put on her leather jacket, letting Moriah walk out of the bedroom first. 

Mikasa grabbed Moriah and hoisted her up, carrying her down the stairs to be met with Jovi, who was drinking out of his water bowl, his tail wagging back and forth.

Mikasa set Moriah down and walked over to the dog, giving him a delicate rub and scratch behind the ears before attaching the leash to him. “I’ll take it off when we get to the park.” she told the german shepherd, earning a bark in return.

“You ready?” Mikasa asked, standing up and opening the front door.

“Mhm.” Moriah grabbed the bag of dog toys and followed Mikasa out of the door, Jovi trotting next to them.

She opened the back door and allowed Jovi to climb into the backseat, letting him settle down before she grabbed the dog seatbelt and buckled him.

Mikasa entered the drivers seat, waiting for Moriah to sit down in the passenger seat before heading off to the park.

Mikasa grabbed the tennis ball from Jovi’s mouth, winding her arm back and throwing towards the large tree that stood in the middle of the park. Jovi immediately running to go receive the green ball.

”You know, on ESPN last night they were showing some of your college highlights, we never really got to talk about your college life.” Moriah commented, her writing journal in her grasp as she sat on the bench behind Mikasa.

”Did you now?”

”Mhm,” Moriah gently bit the tip of her pen before releasing it and pointing it at Mikasa. “Tell me about it.”

”Well,” Mikasa started, giving Jovi a pat to his head as he came back with the tennis ball. “College wasn’t exactly my brightest era.” 

“Hmm? You seemed to be good in sports,” Moriah tilted her head at her wife.

Mikasa glanced at Moriah over her shoulder, “Yeah, I was amazing with soccer. But not very good in the university.” she replied.

Mikasa threw the ball again, watching as Jovi ran off to retrieve it, a little slower than last time due to him getting tired. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Moriah questioned, closing her journal and setting it in her purse.

”I had good grades, so I wasn’t failing or anything. I just, I don’t know, didn’t have the best track record with the ladies.” 

Moriah smirked, “Don’t tell me you were one of those fuck girls.”

”I thought I told you this already?” 

Moriah shook her head, “Nope, but do tell.”

”Yeah, I guess you could say I was a fuck girl. I don’t like that term, though.” Mikasa said, grabbing a water bottle and pouring some into Jovi’s water bowl.

Moriah tapped her chin in thought, “So, you were a _womanizer?”_ she asked with a smirk, watching as her wife threw her head back at the nickname.

”God, an old friend of mine had a dumbass nickname for me because of that word.” Mikasa smiled at the memory of Hitch, calling her _Miss Womanizer._

Jovi soon came strutting back with the ball in his mouth and his ears back, dropping the ball into Mikasa’s hand and moving to drink from his water bowl.

”Wow,” Mikasa said out loud. “I have never seen a dog with more attitude than this one.” she watched as Jovi’s eyes flickered to her for a second.

Moriah laughed and grabbed the end of Mikasa’s sleeve, pulling her down onto the bench. “Sit, and tell me about some crazy exes, if you’ve ever had some.”

”I had two really stable relationships in college, one of them got fucked over because I was cheated on _twice._ And I caught my ex both times.” Mikasa leaned back against the wooden bench. “I was with her in my first year, all towards the start of the second year, but she ended up ruining it. Which was sad because I actually loved her, you know?”

Moriah nodded in understanding, fighting back the jealousy that threatened to fuel her brain.

“After her and I broke up I got trust issues, and I started sleeping around all throughout my second year and towards the start of my third.” Mikasa explained, patting Jovi’s head when the dog rested his furry head against Moriah’s knee.

”Kinda towards the middle of my third year I met another girl, who was rooming with Sasha, a friend of mine. Me and the girl ran into each other in the hallway, and one thing led to another. We started dating, and I actually felt like I could trust someone again to that point in a relationship. But I was stuck in some love-square with her and two other girls. All of them fighting over me, for some reason. And I was tricked into kissing, but not really kissing because I didn’t kiss back, one of the girls, and it ruined my relationship with my girlfriend at the time. So we stopped seeing each other, and I wanted her back so bad, but I ended up getting the offer to come here, and play for Mark. So I took it, and left. Left her, and my other friends. I told her to _never_ try and contact me again. And it worked. So I came here, forgot all about her, and met you.” Mikasa said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Moriah’s cheek.

Moriah frowned at the story, “Damn. That really sucks.” she rubbed over Mikasa’s shoulder.

Mikasa just shook her head and stood from the bench, “But hey, I got you out of it. So we’re good.” she smiled at her wife.

Mikasa was lying when she said she had forgotten all about you. At night she contemplated grabbing her phone and contacting you, but she resisted.

She saw you and Sasha on numerous billboards and magazines, she had kept in contact with Sasha, so she was the least of her concern. But Mikasa wanted to know oh so bad how you were doing, it pained her.

Had running into you brought up unresolved feelings from _years_ ago? 

Mikasa cursed inwardly at herself for thinking about you like this when she has a _wife._ Moriah was beautiful, tan skin, silky brown hair, mesmerizing green eyes, and a perfect body. What more could Mikasa ask for?

Mikasa felt like Moriah was a gift from the heavens when she ran into her when she first arrived in Portland, and Mikasa still feels that way about her.

Mikasa loved Moriah with all her heart, but she was confused. She still felt that electricity that would erupt every time her and Moriah kissed, but something felt... missing. Almost like it disappeared.

The feeling was still there during sex, most definitely. And that’s what Mikasa hated the most. She felt as if she and Moriah’s relationship ran on lust, rather than love. 

The nights after their usual date nights on Thursdays, always turned to Mikasa on top of Moriah on the couch, or Moriah seated on Mikasa’s face on their bed. 

Mikasa loved the sex, and the dates, and her touch, and her kisses, but something felt incomplete.

Or maybe it wasn’t their relationship, maybe it was her? Was Mikasa missing something? 

“Mikasa?” Moriah waved a hand in front of Mikasa’s face. “Hey, Mikasa. You okay?” Moriah asked, snapping Mikasa out of her daze.

”Yeah, I’m okay,” Mikasa reassured her wife with a smile. “Should we get going now? Jovi looks ready for a nap.” Mikasa observed.

Moriah nodded and stood up, pressing a kiss to Mikasa’s cheek and rubbing over her shoulders. “I love you.” she whispered.

”I love you too.”

-

“This is fun!” Sasha exclaimed, standing in front of Connie, his arms wrapped around her waist as they danced.

”I know right!” Jean yelled over the music, arms wrapped firmly around Marco’s waist.

Jean had dragged your group to a club, you were the designated driver, so you could let Armin blow off some steam while he got majorly drunk along with your other friends. Eren opted on staying sober, though.

”Y/N!” Sasha yelled towards you, gathering your attention. “Come dance with us!”

You shook your head at her and waved her off, “I’m okay! You guys have fun!” 

She removed herself from Connie and padded over to you, her red dress flashing in the lights of the club. She grabbed your hands and pulled you from your seat, “Have a little fun!” she exclaimed, dragging you towards your friends.

Soon enough you were dancing with Marco and Sasha, Connie and Jean throwing their cash at you guys like idiots while jumping up and down on the dance floor to the music.

Eren sat in agony as a clingy Armin stayed hooked to his side, the blonde boy was completely out of it.

“Why do we always have to drink?” Eren whined, leaning back against the booth he was seated in, Armin starting to climb on his lap.

Marco twirled you around, waving his head around to the music as Jean placed his sunglasses over his eyes. “Hell yeah Marco! You look sick!” Jean exclaimed, throwing a dollar bill at the freckled boy.

You breathed heavily, “Okay, I think I’m all danced out.”

“What?! No you are not! We haven’t even gotten to the beat drop yet!” Sasha grabbed your arm, pulling you back into the dance circle.

Jean wrapped his arm around your shoulder, waving a dollar bill in front of your face.

Sasha grabbed your hands, pulling you against her and leading you in a dance. “You see Mikasa again?” she asked you, whispering just above the music.

You leaned your head against her shoulder, your legs too tired to even dance anymore. “No, why do you ask?” 

“I saw her at the park earlier when we were shopping. Jean said he saw her but didn’t say hi.” Sasha responded.

”She was at the park?”

”Yeah, with her wife and dog, her dog is so cute, I was tempted to go steal it from them.” Sasha said, allowing Connie to shove a piece of candy in her mouth. _Where the hell did they get the candy from?_

You hummed in reply, leaning farther against Sasha’s shoulder and closing your eyes, trying to block out the loud music and screams coming from behind you as the beat drop came.

Mikasa seemed really happy, they had a whole ass dog. You shook your head. You wanted to get out of Portland as fast as possible, but this trip unfortunately wouldn’t go by that fast, photo shoot after photo shoot was due.

You had minimal free time with your friends, and Mikasa invading your thoughts completely took away from that.

”Y/N?” Sasha questioned, arm wrapping around your waist and lifting you upwards so you didn’t slump against her shoulder. “You okay?”

“She looks tired!” Marco yelled over the music, his collar being grasped by Jean and he was tugged into a hungry kiss.

”Let’s get Eren and go,” Connie said, stumbling slightly and leaning against Jean for support as he kissed with Marco.

Connie yelled over at Eren, where the black haired boy was stuck in a booth with a sleeping Armin on his lap. He lifted Armin up and sat him against the cushion, standing up and walking onto the dance floor where you and your friends were.

Eren eyed you suspiciously as you began to doze off in Sasha’s arms. “How much has she had to drink?” Eren questioned, pointing to you.

Sasha just shrugged her shoulders, “I can barley remember what I did yesterday.”

”She hasn’t had anything, she’s the designated driver.” Connie stated, holding his finger up while he talked, like he was stating a fact. “Designated drivers aren’t supposed to d-drink-“ he burped loudly.

"Neither are fourteen year olds but that didn't stop teenage me." Jean interjected, flicking Connie's head.

Eren sighed and grabbed you, dragging you off the dance floor and placing you in the booth next to Armin. Your head fell on top of Armin’s as you both slept.

”What the hell am I gonna do?” Eren sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! Didn't want to keep you all waiting. I put this out before I had soccer tonight because I knew I'd forget about it when I got back. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
